Ariadne
Summary Ariadne was the lover of Theseus, who rescued her from the labrynth of the Minotaur and took her forcibly to be married to him in his home country. She ecscaped on the journey there, however, and before Theseus could recapture her, she was rescued by Dionysus, god of wine. She became a devout follower of Dionysus, and in exchange for her service to him, he granted her immortality and powerful abilities. She proved more than a match for Theseus, but was defeated due to the fact that she was unable to damage the Thread. Stats Tier: 8-B to''' 8-A''' because of hax Name: Ariadne Gender: Female Age: Well over 1400 years old Origin: The Adventure (South East Sector) Classification: Human Maenad Attack Potency: Large Building Level + Speed: Superhuman, unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman, unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Level Durability: City Block Level, posesses Mid-Low Regeneration, the grapevine possesses Large Building Level + durability, which stacks with how many layers of the grapevine are present, (of course) up to about Small Town Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Around 10 yards Standard Equipment: An amorpha full of wine, a pouch full of grape seeds, a small sword and sheild with grapes engraved onto their edges, and a magical grapevine that she uses for both offence and defense. Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Genius Level '''(By virtue of being an Oracle) Weaknesses: Weak to anything that could harm a grapevine, including anti-weed charms, herbicides, and great heat or cold. Despises fire, and needs regular hydration to avoid loss of energy. Powers and Abilities: '''Regeneration, S'uperhuman Physical Attributes, Herbokinesis' (Only with grapevines), H'ydrokinesis' (Only with wine), I'ntoxication Manipulation' Notable Attacks and Techniques: Wine Powers: The amorpha of wine she carries has several uses. For one thing, it contains an unlimited supply of wine, or whatever alchohol product she chooses to pour from it. For another, despite it's great size, it is almost weightless, and nearly indestructable. On the other hand, none other than Dionysus and the Maenads can lift it, not even Zeus. When the wine is uncorked, anyone within a 10 yard radius becomes intoxicated, and quite badly, in fact. Ariadne and the Maenads are immune to this. The wine can be controlled telepathically like a weapon by Ariadne, and is quite useful in this regard. Also, anyone who drinks this wine has a chance to be forced to become a servant of Dionysus, but only if they drank it willingly. Grapevine Powers: The grapevine that is looped around Ariadne's shoulders isn't just there for decoration. It is sentient, and will actively attempt to block all blows to her person, and it is extremely durable. With certain hand motions, she has trained it to attack strateigically, leaping off of an outstretched arm, or grabbing hold of a foe's limb. The grapevine possesses a sharp point at it's end, and anyone who is poked by this point will become intoxicated (this is a recurring theme in her moveset.) The grapevine is the natrual enemy of the Thread, as one is artificial and long dead, and the other is natrual and vibrantly alive, despite being very similar. Weapons: Her sword and shield are fairly average enchanted weapons, a bit superior to the average mage's work, but fairly average nonetheless. Their greatest power, is, of course, based on wine. When a foe's skin is peirced by the sword, the foe will become intoxicated, and wine will pour from the wound instead of blood. When the shield blocks a blow, the blade that dealt it will begin to grow a grapevine from it's hilt, until the blade is made useless by the increased mass and loss of sharpness. Category:Female Characters Category:Life Users Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:The Adventure Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Wine Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Demigods